Brothers
by supernaural fan
Summary: What the boys have done and given up for each other over the years. new chap sam 4 dean
1. dean

this is my first try at doing a fanfiction by my self.

so any help would be nice, any tips on how to make it better would be great.

He was his brother and would do anything to make Sam happy, He would give up everything he had and wanted in life that to happen.

Age 9: Dean took the blame for when the mirror in the hotel they were staying at was shattered; he was not allowed to have dessert for 2 weeks.

Age 12: He invited sam's friends over for a surprise party because he knew Sam wanted a birthday party but was to scared dad would say no. Sam was happy and John never found out.

Age 14: Dean had a date with the most beautiful girl in school but canceled because Sam was upset about a fight at school and they stayed up all night talking about how to deal with bullies.

Age 16: Dean spent three months of is allowance just to by Sam this very expensive book on...well everything it was an encyclopedia, He could have gotten some new tapes and allot of beer if he wanted but Sam wanted this and it made him happy.

Age 18: Dean took the blame for when Sam accidentally put the wrong bullets in to a gun and dean got hurt. He was not allowed out except for hunts and school for a whole month, he did it because Sam was his brother and he was all ready in the middle of a fight with john.

Age 22: He let Sam go he let him be happy even though he was not there with him any more. He let him go even though it killed him inside because he knew this is what Sam has wanted for the last 10 years and he has all ways found it hard not to give Sam what he wanted.

Age 26: He held Sam all night while he cried over Jessica even though he did not like to show how he felt on the outside.

Age 27: He held Sam again while he cried for the loss of Madison the first girl he truly let him self feel for after Jessica.

Age: 30: He kept his promise to Sam, he did not let him turn he saved him, he stopped him because he knew it was what Sam would have wanted, He lost his brother a long time ago and he had accepted that all he had done was to kill the demon that took Sam away from him, took away his life.

He did it because Sam was his brother and it was his job to look out for him

Age 36: Dean and Sam were reunited dean and Mary were reunited dean and his father were reunited, he was with his family the Winchesters were a family again.

THE END


	2. sam

What sam did for dean

Dean was his brother his big brother, sam looked upto him and wanted to be like him, wanted to help people, save people but at the same time do it in his own way be himself. When sam was younger sam gave and did so many things for dean.

Age 1: Sams first word was Dean, well not really it was dee. Not that sam could really choose that to be his first word it just was.

Age 6: On deans 11th birthday sam made him a birthday card at school the day before, he had help from the teach but he got to choose what the card said. "Dean you are the bestest brother in the world love sammy".

Age 8: When sam was 8 dean ot the chicken pox and sam stayed up all night with him so he would not be alone, even though dean kept saying he was fine sam knew dean was happy that he was there.

Age12: Sam made sure that his dad did not forgat deans 17th birthday he made sure john got him a present not just a lnew gun or knife something dean wanted.

Age 15: Sam spent all his pocket mony so he could buy dean a ticked to a Metalica concert he was so desperate to go to the smile on deans face was worth it.

Age 19: When sam arived at stanford he wrote a 2 page letter to dean to tell him how sorry he was to leave like he did and how much he loves him and will miss him. Though he never sent it he hoped dean knew anyway.

Age 21: Sam found put his dad and brother had been arrested so he paid for there bail a good $5000 without them knowing then after they were let out hacked in the the police computer system and errased any history of their arrest.

Age 22/23: When dean showed up at his home one day asking for his help to find their dad he said yes even though he had planed to ask jess to marry him that week end, he could ask her when he got bake after his interview.

Age26 to 32: Even though he had died he was allways with dean watching him and making sure he was safe and healthy, dean never got hurt or sick and on the day he did he still did every thing he could to protect him.

Age 32: Sam could finaly talk to dean again after so long they were a family again.


End file.
